Let's Break Them Up
by SparklyBlue222
Summary: Jax meets a 13 year old witch who is willing to help him break up Daniel and Emma. But when things take an unexpected turn, Daniel and Emma's relationship is at risk. Is it because of Jax and the other witch, or not?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just got a crazy idea to add a witch who is younger than everyone else I know it's weird, but read it anyway!**

"Hey watch where you're going!" Jax Novoa shouted as the boxes of pizza he was carrying fell to the floor. His face quickly softened after he saw who it was.

"You were the one who rammed into me," said Emma Alonso. As they both reached for Jax's pizza, their eyes met. They were just staring into each other's eyes as if the entire world had stopped and it was only them. After a few seconds, Emma rushed back up to her feet, interrupting the gaze.

"Well, see you soon!" she said hastily and ran off to meet Daniel, who was talking with Diego at the counter of the seven, where Diego worked.

Jax still cared for Emma, even after whole taking over the realm plan he had with his dad. He was okay with Emma and Daniel after the whole fiasco, but part of him still had a crush on Emma. This crush blossomed more and more every day. Jax sometimes wondered what it would be like to be with Emma. But since he liked her so much, he wanted her to be happy. Although, the rebel side of him thought otherwise. The rebel side of him wanted to ruin Daniel's life.

"You like her, don't you?" A girl who was behind him said.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Jax exclaimed as he jumped. "I don't like it when silly little girls like you spy on me. What are you, like 11? What are you even doing at the Seven without your mommy?"

"Ah, so you're a rebel witch?" she replied.

"WIZARD! UGH!" Jax said angrily. "You never answered my questions—wait. How did you know I was a wizard?"

"Well to answer your questions, I'm not THAT much younger than you, I'm almost 14. I knew you were a wizard because I could feel your ora. And I think somebody who knows more math than the average 11th grader, doesn't need their mommy to help calculate the prices of a box of pizza. Not to mention that I live DOWN THE STREET."

"Okay, now that I know you are a smart ass, why were you putting your nosy little head into my business?"

"Well Jax, that's because I'm interested in helping you."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"I enjoy helping others, but I also like to make them look like fools. Plus I just got my powers, and I've been aching to use them."

"Okay, it's settled then. Operation, break up Demma. I didn't quite catch your name there."

"I'm Kyla. Kyla Karlotta."

"Kyla Karlotta... Weren't you on the most wanted witches list?"

"No, you're thinking of Lyla Karlotta, my cousin whose name is scarily similar to mine. Anyway, operation Demma breakup is A-Okay with me."

"Good," Jax replied. They shook hands and both went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla's POV

I flashed into Iridium High the next day with an amazing plan on my mind. Separate Emma from Daniel, and have a little fun while doing it. I used that illegal cloning spell so my clone is currently in school. I hid behind some lockers when I saw Emma chatting with this girl with a purple streak in her hair. Apparently her name is Andi. I didn't care what they were talking about, until Daniel came.

"I need to know if there is anything about Daniel that is very fearing so give me the gift of extensive hearing," I casted the spell on myself. Suddenly I could hear everything they were talking about.

"I still don't know why you trust that Jax dude. He's not a good person." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I agree with Daniel on this one. That kid is bad news," Andi said.

"Sure he made some mistakes, BIG mistakes, but everyone deserves a second chance," Emma replied, defending Jax.

Ugh, a goody-two shoes chosen one. I HATE goody-two shoes witches, but a chosen one? Why can't she have some edge?

"Anything for you Emma," Daniel said, and they embraced into a long and thoughtful hug.

"Seriously, sometimes it's like I don't even exist," Andi said, sounding a little bit upset. "At least I still have Hex."

"Sorry Andi for the PDA. I'll be sure to arrange a day for just the two of us," Emma replied smiling.

"Emma Alonso, Emma Alonso, to the principal's office," Said a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Better go, that's my dad," Emma said leaving.

"Don't be late for shark practice Daniel, like you usually are. Please, be on time for once." Andi told Daniel.

"Okay Mother." Daniel said jokingly.

They were about to walk away, but I knew I had to do something. Jax really reminded me of my older brother, who moved away a while ago. I don't know where he is, and my parents don't want me seeing him anyway. I missed him so much, and Jax just really reminded me of him. I'd really like to keep Jax around for a while. So I did the only thing I could think of. This was the best chance to do this. I decided to cast a spell to make Daniel and Andi kiss.

It burned me to watch this, yet it was really fun to watch. Seriously, Emma will be smart enough to figure this one out on her own. I looked at my watch. P.E. is almost over, so I flash away back to my school.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla's POV

I flashed into Iridium High the next day with an amazing plan on my mind. Separate Emma from Daniel, and have a little fun while doing it. I used that illegal cloning spell so my clone is currently in school. I hid behind some lockers when I saw Emma chatting with this girl with a purple streak in her hair. Apparently her name is Andi. I didn't care what they were talking about, until Daniel came.

"I need to know if there is anything about Daniel that is very fearing so give me the gift of extensive hearing," I casted the spell on myself. Suddenly I could hear everything they were talking about.

"I still don't know why you trust that Jax dude. He's not a good person." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I agree with Daniel on this one. That kid is bad news," Andi said.

"Sure he made some mistakes, BIG mistakes, but everyone deserves a second chance," Emma replied, defending Jax.

Ugh, a goody-two shoes chosen one. I HATE goody-two shoes witches, but a chosen one? Why can't she have some edge?

"Anything for you Emma," Daniel said, and they embraced into a long and thoughtful hug.

"Seriously, sometimes it's like I don't even exist," Andi said, sounding a little bit upset. "At least I still have Hex."

"Sorry Andi for the PDA. I'll be sure to arrange a day for just the two of us," Emma replied smiling.

"Emma Alonso, Emma Alonso, to the principal's office," Said a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Better go, that's my dad," Emma said leaving.

"Don't be late for shark practice Daniel, like you usually are. Please, be on time for once." Andi told Daniel.

"Okay Mother." Daniel said jokingly.

They were about to walk away, but I knew I had to do something. Jax really reminded me of my older brother, who moved away a while ago. I don't know where he is, and my parents don't want me seeing him anyway. I missed him so much, and Jax just really reminded me of him. I'd really like to keep Jax around for a while. So I did the only thing I could think of. This was the best chance to do this. I decided to cast a spell to make Daniel and Andi kiss.

It burned me to watch this, yet it was really fun to watch. Seriously, Emma will be smart enough to figure this one out on her own. I looked at my watch. P.E. is almost over, so I flash away back to my school.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's POV

I suddenly found myself kissing Andi, even though I was with Emma, who I love. And I don't see Andi in that way AT ALL. After we pulled apart, we were both horrified.

"What the heck just happened?!" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Andi replied, a bit more scared then I was. "I don't see you in that way, especially considering you're with my best friend. More importantly, WHY DID YOU KISS ME?! I don't like it when people hurt Emma, and I really don't know if I want to bring out my chainsaw because, you're the Sharks' best swimmer…"

"Stop rambling that's Emma's thing. Oh no Emma! What's going to happen after she finds out about this one?" I said very worriedly. "I really don't know at this point. Daniel, we're screwed."

"So screwed. But we really should tell her." The most important part of our relationship is honesty, and if we don't have that then what do we have?

"Okay, the next time we see her, we'll tell her," Andi and I agreed. "Now that I think about it, did someone cast a spell on us?"

"That does make sense, but who?"

"Jax," We said in unison.

Andi's POV

Jax totally casted a spell on us. Now I really need to use my chainsaw on him. NOBODY messes with me.

"I'm going to go get my chainsaw." I said heading towards my locker.

"We can't just saw his head off, Andi," Daniel told me.

Ugh, Daniel and his niceness.

"We can get revenge though. I'm tired of him messing with my girl and me." Daniel said angrily.

"Ooh, I like this Daniel, feisty." I said.

Jax's POV

I looked up from my lunch to see angry Andi and Daniel walking towards me. Man did they look pissed.

"Give it up Jax! You're never going to have Emma. She's my girlfriend, and we are very happy together," said Daniel.

"Give what up?" I asked confused. I stood up from my chair. I really was confused. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"We know that you made us kiss," said an annoyed Andi. "Stop playing your prissy little games."

Man this Kyla kid is smart. No wonder she got her powers at 12.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," I told them, trying to play it cool. I began to walk away, until Daniel yanked me back.

"What's your problem man?!" I practically shouted at Daniel. I now was getting irritated myself.

"My problem is you, moron. STOP trying to sabotage my relationship with Emma." Daniel said, now furious.

"Look Daniel, I didn't cast the spell, end of story. Now get out of my way!" I said, shoving Daniel to the side and walking away furiously. Having a secret spy maybe wasn't the best idea. Now I'm getting blamed for this, and the last thing I need is Emma thinking I'm a terrible person. I WILL get Emma to be my girlfriend. I always win in the end.

Emma's POV

I rushed into the lunch room once I saw Andi's angry text message saying that she needed to talk to me immediately and that I should go to the lunch room.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked them curiously.

"That idiot Jax is what's wrong," Andi said.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked again, with even more curiosity.

"That jerk made us kiss by casting a spell on us, and now he's claiming he didn't do it." Andi replied.

"Well maybe he didn't do it." I told her straightforwardly. I always try to see the best in people, and everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Wait a second, did she just say…

"You guys kissed?! When were you planning on telling me?"

"Uh, right after we dealt with Jax, which obviously didn't go too well," Andi replied.

"Emma it didn't mean anything, you know I love you." Daniel told me.

"Yes I do know. I love you too." I said, and gave him a small hug, because I didn't want Andi complaining again. "My only question is, who made you guys kiss? I don't believe Jax would do it, and considering how rebel-ish he is, I think he would send Daniel to limbo or something way worse.

"Could Maddie have done it?" Daniel asked suggestively.

"No, she is too busy with Diego, and she has been so much nicer lately. I heard she hasn't dumped a smoothie on someone for 3 weeks." I replied.

"Whoa, she really is becoming a better person," Andi said shocked. "But that means another witch had to have made us kiss. But what other witch would want to ruin our lives? Jax must've told someone about his life, and now they are trying to ruin our lives."

"Andi you're a genius! I bet that's what happened," Daniel exclaimed. "Okay, so after school, we'll all meet Emma's house, and settle this whole thing." Daniel said to me. I nodded in agreement.


End file.
